Elsa and Anna
by YJFanForever13
Summary: A series of one-shots about Elsa and Anna's relationship as sisters over the years. I may include other Frozen characters in later chapters. Chapter 7: Doubts.
1. Chapter 1

**A Snowman**

**Here's the first chapter. This is how I think _Frozen_ should have ended. Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters.**

"There you go. You've almost got it." Elsa gently guided her sister by the hands on the ice skating rink. Anna wobbled a little before regaining her balance.

"You make it look so easy."

"I am a snow queen. It wouldn't be right if I couldn't skate on my own ice."

Anna stuck her tongue out. "Whatever."

"Princesses don't stick their tongues out at older sisters."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "What kind of rule is that?"

"It's my rule." They both laughed. As they continued ice skating together, Elsa smiled. Finally, after so many years of seclusion, of trying to protect her sister, they were finally reunited. It felt so wonderful to see her face again and to talk to her in an actual conversation.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elsa blinked, staring down at her sister's face. "Hmmm?"  
"You sort of zoned out there for a couple of seconds. Is everything okay?"

Elsa let her eyes wander as she tried to come up with an answer. The open gates met her gaze, and she could see the forest beyond. "Come with me. I have an idea." She pulled her sister along by one hand toward the open doors. Anna waved her free arm around and tried to keep her balance.

"But you still haven't answered my question."

"You'll see." When they reached the front gates, Elsa raised her hand, dissolving Anna's ice skates. "You're going to need shoes where we're going."

Anna cocked her head in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." They ran across the bridge. The waters splashed freely against the stone sides, in stark contrast to the frozen ice that had covered the fjord only hours before. Elsa listened to the comforting sound of the moving waters. Finally, she was free.

They crossed the bridge and headed up a grassy hill. Elsa pulled her sister to a stop. "Here we are."

Anna looked around. "What are we doing here again?"

Elsa waved her fingers, and soon, snow began to fall. After several minutes, the hill was blanketed in a beautiful, sparkling white. Elsa went over to her sister and took both of her hands in her own. "Anna, I know you understand now why the door was always shut. I'm so sorry I had to put you through so much pain. I hope I can make up for so many years wasted. Do you want to build a snowman?"

She could see tears start to well in Anna's eyes. Before she knew it, Anna had both arms around her in a tight embrace. "I would love to build one." Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister's shaking form and laid her head against her hair, feeling her own tears start to fall.

Anna drew away and brushed her hand across her face to wipe away the tears. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She bent down and formed some snow into a ball. "Let's build that snowman."

Elsa knelt on the ground beside her sister and took a pile of snow into her hands. She glanced at Anna and couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face. They were together at last and nothing could separate them again. Everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

Elsa stepped across the room, careful to avoid the broken ice scattered on the floor. The room, once so beautiful and sparkling, now lay covered in sharp spikes and broken edges. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear the twang of the crossbow and the ringing of the ice chandelier as it crashed to the ground, right before sending her into a temporary oblivion. She shivered, though she did not feel cold. Such memories were best left locked up in the back of her mind.

"I still can't believe you built all this with just a couple waves of your hand." Elsa turned to look at Anna, who stood admiring one of the icy columns.

"It was actually more like twenty waves of my hand," Elsa laughed. "Thank you, though." She let her eyes roam every inch of the room. "I still don't know what I'm going to do with this place. There seems to be no use for it anymore."

"You could always use it as a secret getaway, for when you need to let loose for a little bit."

Elsa gazed at her hands, now free from their confinement in tight fitting gloves. She let a few snowflakes puff out and into the air. "I'd rather not let loose. The last time that happened..." She paused. The last time that happened, Anna had almost died.

She could feel the cold start to surge within her. _Stay calm. Breathe. Everything's okay. Anna's right here_. She took a deep breath and sighed with relief as she felt the cold inside her still.

Just because she had brought back summer, did not mean she had complete control over her powers yet. She knew it would take time, maybe even years to finally calm the storm inside. At least, she knew now how to better control her powers so she could be with the ones she cared about.

Still, the fear she had tried to suppress for so many years remained an ever present thought in her mind. Someday, she could lose control again. She shook her head. But, not today. Today, she was just ordinary Elsa, older sister and friend to Anna.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Anna looked up at her, her eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "The last time that happened, we finally got to see each other again after years of staring at a closed door. Now, look at us. Here we are, having a real conversation together."

Elsa smiled. Anna was right. Good things could come out of dark circumstances. She patted her sister's hand. "You're right."

Anna removed her hand and put them behind her back, twirling around as she stared up at the ceiling. "So, what are you going to do with your ice castle? I really think you should keep it."

"I don't know." Elsa looked down at the ground. "By the way, have you come across my crown yet? I can't remember where I threw it."

"Nope. Why are we looking for it again? Can't the royal jeweler make another one?"

"You know perfectly why. It was our great grandmother's crown. I was so foolish to discard it in such a casual fashion. We need to find it. I'm going to look outside." Elsa moved toward the stairs but stopped when she heard a growl.

Anna looked up. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Elsa cautiously stepped down the stairs, keeping one hand on the railing. A giant snow man stood at the bottom and grunted happily as he saw her. Elsa grinned. "It's alright Anna. It's just Marshmallow."

"You mean the huge snow man who tried to kill me and Kristoff?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "He was not trying to kill you. He was kicking you out."

"Like that makes it any better."

Elsa started to walk down the rest of the stairs when she saw something glimmering on Marshmallow's head. "My crown!" She hurried down toward the snowman and looked up at him. "Would you please give me my crown back?" Marshmallow groaned but lifted the crown off his head and gently handed it to her. "Thank you." She patted his hand, and he growled in contentment before lumbering outside.

Elsa ran up the stairs and waved her crown at Anna. "I found it. Marshmallow was wearing it."

Anna laughed. "Now that's disturbing."

"Well, we can go now, if you want?" She turned to go back down the stairs.

"Elsa, wait."

"What is it?" She turned toward her sister, who stood, biting her lip.

"I have something I've been wanting to ask you." Elsa nodded but remained silent, waiting for her sister to continue. "When did you discover you had ice powers?

Elsa bowed her head and looked at the broken ice on the ground. She knew exactly where this conversation was going. Though she knew the question was going to come sometime, she had wanted it to be later than sooner. "I was five."

"I remember us being really close when we were young. We would play in the snow, have pillow fights in our room, and stay awake talking to each other almost every night. If you discovered your powers when you were five, why did you still play with me until you were eight? Something happened to make you shut your door for all those years, didn't it?"

Elsa sighed and continued to stare at the ice. She could feel her throat start to close up. This was a memory she did not want to relive. "Y...you knew about my magic from a young age. Many nights, you would wake me up, and we would secretly walk down to the ballroom. I would make it snow, and we would run around making snowmen and ice skating. One night, we were playing, and I tripped and accidentally hit you with my magic."

She looked up at Anna. "You almost died. If not for the trolls, you _would have_ died. Mother and father didn't think we should be near each other anymore, and I agreed with them. If I lost control and hurt you again, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Anna shook her head. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"The trolls erased your memories of my magic to protect you."

"All this time, and I never knew." Anna grasped one of her braids in her hand. "That's why I had the white streak in my hair and the strange dreams. It all makes sense now."

Elsa walked over to her sister and took her hands in her own. "I'm so sorry I had to do that to you."

Anna smiled. "It's okay. What's done is done. We can't change the past. What matters is we are together now."

"I know, but it doesn't mean the hurt is gone and the regrets are erased. Our childhoods were wasted, because I was so afraid of hurting you again."

"Elsa, it's okay. I've forgiven you. I forgave you from the moment you revealed your powers at your coronation. I knew then, why you had shut the door. It was because you loved me as your little sister." Anna gave a small laugh. "As much as I tried, it was impossible to find a good reason to hold a grudge against you for that."

Elsa grinned and wrapped her sister in an embrace. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say those words. All I've ever wanted was your forgiveness. Thank you."

Anna drew away and put a hand on her hip. "Well, now that we've found your crown, how about we go back to Arendelle? I think Kristoff was going to be joining us for dinner."

Elsa raised a finger and pointed it at her. "Remember, no kissing for at least a month."

"You can count on it...wait, what?"

"No kissing."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine. Now come on. We really have to go." She grabbed Elsa's hand, and together they walked down the stairs and out the door. Elsa turned her head slightly as they walked away, taking in one last view of her castle. It held so many memories, some good, some bad. Yet, it had helped bring her and her sister together again. Maybe, she would keep it after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters**

"Why isn't it snowing, mama?" Anna tugged on her mother's dress. "Can you make it snow? You're the queen."

Elsa looked up from the book she was reading and watched Anna with a smile. Already at the age of four, her sister was in love with the cold miracle that came every winter.

Her mother picked up Anna. "I can't make it snow anymore than you can make it snow."

Anna stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Okay."

Mother set Anna down. "Now, why don't you go enjoy the sun? This warm weather won't last forever."

"But I want to build a snowman. Elsa can make it snow. Can she do the magic, please?"

Elsa caught mother's eye and saw her shake her head ever so slightly. She sighed. Why her parents didn't want her to use her gift confused her. Yet, they were her parents, and she had to follow their rules, at least in front of them. She laid down her book and knelt down in front of Anna. "I can't do the magic today, Anna. Maybe we can do it later." She winked at her sister, careful to make sure mother didn't see.

Anna smiled mischievously and put a hand to her forehead with dramatic flair. "Fine. I'll just go and melt in the heat. Come on, Elsa. Let's go play outside."

Elsa looked at mother, and she nodded her head. "Go on and play with your sister. She won't be young forever." Elsa smiled and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her outside the bedroom door. They ran out into the hallway and out the back door into the sunshine.

The weather was nice and not too hot. A soft, cool breeze blew in, lightly brushing their cheeks and ruffling their hair. Elsa picked up a fallen rose, likely left over from when the gardeners had clipped some off to decorate the castle. She put it to her nose and inhaled its beautiful fragrance.

Anna lay down on a wooden bench nearby and put her hands underneath her head. "When I find love, I want him to give me a dozen roses."

Elsa laughed. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about true love?"

Anna looked up at her with large, innocent eyes. "You have to start sometime."

"Yes, but you are only four. You still have a long ways to wait before you'll be ready to find a man. Besides, father says he won't let you get married until you're forty."

"Forty isn't long to wait." Anna put up her fingers and started to count with them. "I only have to wait one, two, three, four, five..." She scratched her head and stared at her fingers. "What comes after five again?"

"Six, but don't worry about it right now. Trust me, waiting until you're forty is a long time to wait." Elsa laid down the rose on the bench and scooted her sister's feet over so she could sit down. Anna sat up and put her head against Elsa's shoulder.

"I love playing with you and hanging with you." She looked up at Elsa with serious eyes. "We'll always be friends, right?"

"Yes, we'll always be friends."

Anna held out her pinky finger. "You promise?"

Elsa wrapped her pinky around Anna's own and smiled. "Promise."

Anna grinned back and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder again. "Do you want to build a snowman again tonight?"

Elsa hugged her sister close. "I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge**

**Hi everyone! So sorry the update took so long. I hope you enjoy this next one-shot. A special thank you to all who reviewed. Your comments were much appreciated. : )**

"You really did that?" Elsa stared with wide eyes at her sister.

"Well, when you've got no one to play with, you have to resort to other means to have fun. Plus, if you mention dye and hair in the same sentence in front of Kai, he still blushes. It's hilarious."

They both laughed. The sounds of a bustling party filtered into the garden where they walked. Beautiful flowers surrounded them, and burning candles on marble stands cast a soft glow onto the path in front of them.

Anna lightly elbowed Elsa. "I can't believe you left your coronation anniversary party."

Elsa shrugged. "It was getting a little crowded, and I prefer lots of space. I needed to get away for a little bit."

"I think Kristoff can understand you perfectly. You should have seen the look on his face when five giggling girls swarmed on him."

"That would have been a sight to see." Elsa let the smile drop from her face, and she neatly folded her hands behind her back. "Why did you leave the party? Is something wrong?"

Her sister glanced away. "I heard what some of the noblemen said about you, and I saw the look on your face. When I saw you excuse yourself, I followed." Her sister looked back into her face. "You're not a monster Elsa. You know that, right?"

"I know," Elsa said quietly. She stared at her hands and then back at her sister. "Sometimes-"

"It's just sometimes you really do believe you are a monster that should be locked up, away from other people." Before Elsa could turn around to see who was talking, a heavy force pushed her to the ground. A buzzing shock ran up her arms as her palms hit the stone pavement. She quickly moved to stand and face her unknown adversary when a scream stopped all her thoughts.

"Anna." Elsa jumped to her feet and saw her sister held tightly against the chest of a hooded man. A loaded crossbow rested in the man's hand, the tip of the arrow centimeters away from Anna's neck. Elsa rapidly raised a hand, the frost already forming on her fingers. It would only take one icicle blow to paralyze the mysterious man.

"I wouldn't do that, your highness." The man moved the crossbow closer to Anna's neck. Anna clutched at the man's arm around her, her eyes wide with fear. Elsa lowered her arm, though the frost remained.

"What do you want with my sister?"

The man chuckled. "Don't play the ignorance game with me. You know what I want, or have you so easily forgotten?"

Elsa cocked her head. There was something familiar about the man, though she couldn't quite place it. She pushed the thoughts away. She needed to focus on saving Anna. One wrong move and her sister could end up dead. "How can I know what you want, if I don't even know who you are?" An icy wind began to swirl around them. Elsa concentrated on trying to remain calm. Maybe, if she waited long enough, someone would come from the party to check on the whereabouts of the queen. If her powers went out of control, it would ruin any chance of salvation.

"You know me, and this time, your sister really will be dead because of you."

Elsa took a step back. "Hans?"

The icy wind picked up and blew the man's hood back. His face was badly scarred and burned. One eye remained closed shut, as if he had been badly beaten. His hair went down to his shoulders. "Take a good look, your highness. This is what you have created." He moved his finger toward the trigger of the crossbow. "This is what the result of your actions will be. You and your sister cost me everything, and now, I shall take her life as compensation for all the months I wallowed away in my brothers' prisons."

Elsa saw his finger start to press down on the trigger. She saw Anna looking at her, eyes pleading for help. Without a second thought, she raised her hands toward Hans. A blinding light burst out from her, and she closed her eyes. She heard a whoosh, as if a large wind rushed through the garden, and then everything lay silent. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Hans stood, frozen, encased in a layer of solid ice, and Anna was nowhere to be seen.

Panic began to creep in. The familiar fears of old started to permeate her thoughts. Had she hurt her sister, again? "Anna?" she hesitantly called.

She heard a muffled "oomph" come from behind one of the bushes next to the path. She rushed over to see her sister sprawled in an unladylike manner in a flower bed. Dirt covered her dress, and a few leaves stuck out in her hair. "Next time you use your powers to fling me somewhere, could you at least set me down gently?"

Elsa exhaled and collapsed on the ground next to her sister. She was alright. Anna was alright. "I thought I had hurt you again. Thank goodness you're okay."

"I'm fine. What happened? Where's Hans?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I don't know what happened. When he had the crossbow to your neck, I knew I couldn't let him kill you. My powers surged, there was a blinding light, and next thing I know..." She gestured with her head toward the pathway. Anna slowly stood up, and Elsa watched as her eyes widened.

"He's completely frozen."

Elsa stood up next to her sister. "Yes. I don't know how it happened. I hope I never have to use my powers like that again." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

Anna put a hand on her shoulder. "You saved my life."

"I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't. That's what matters."

Elsa gave a small smile, and slowly lowered her arms. She felt Anna take one of her hands in her own. "Thank you."

Anna nodded her head. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know if he's even alive still."

"Alive or not, at least he won't be threatening any of us ever again."

Elsa let her shoulders slump. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"It's not your fault if he's dead. You were trying to protect me."

"I know, but it doesn't lessen the pain of knowing I killed someone. Maybe they're right. Maybe, I am a monster."

"Elsa..."

Elsa jerked her hand from her sister and stepped back. "For all we know, I killed him with my bare hands. I couldn't control my powers. What if it happens again? What if next time, it's someone I care about?" She could feel ice start to form under her feet.

Anna took a step toward her. "But what if it doesn't? You always go to the worst case scenario. Maybe, it's time to stop thinking of what could happen, and start thinking about what is happening. I could get run over by a horse tomorrow. Does that stop me from going into town? No. There will always be a what if, and if you live your life in fear, you won't really be living at all. Surely, you must know that by now."

Elsa thought back to the closed door and the lonely nights crying in bed as she laid awake thinking about her sister. Her whole childhood had been wasted because of a what if. Maybe, Anna was right. Maybe, it was time to let go of the past. She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know it will take time, but you'll get through this, and I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"Thank you."

Anna hooked an arm around Elsa's own. "Now, we have a party to go back to. I'm sure the guards can take of Hans. It's time you start enjoying yourself." Elsa took one glance back at the frozen form of Hans, and then turned her attention to the welcoming lights of the party. There would always be fear in her mind, but like her powers, she would learn to control it. In time, maybe she would be able to find healing, and finally make the scars of the past nothing more than almost forgotten memories. For now though, she had a party to enjoy with her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Day**

**Thank you all again for your kind reviews, follows, and favs. : )**

"Excuse me your majesty." Elsa dodged yet another servant carrying a tray of food down the hallway. The castle was bustling with activity. Attendants and servants hurried everywhere, carrying decorations, food, and other items. She smiled and shook her head. Such was the price for a wedding.

She slowly walked down the hallway and stopped at a familiar door. She lifted a hand and lightly knocked on the wooden surface. A crash resounded from within the room, followed by the voice of someone asking why on earth the princess couldn't sit still for one moment. Elsa chuckled. Apparently, Anna was having a difficult time remaining calm on her special day. The doorknob turned, and she immediately cleared her throat and composed herself. She caught a glimpse of Anna's beaming smile, before she felt herself get dragged into the room and heard the door slam behind her.

"I can't believe you're here. How do I look? Do I look okay? No, don't answer that question. I'm so excited." Anna gasped. "Do you think Kristoff is nervous? Do you think he'll get cold feet? What if he decides to cancel the wedding?"

Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes and laugh at the same time. Typical Anna. She always rambled when she got nervous. An attendant grabbed Anna's arm and tried to pull her to sit down in the seat before the vanity.

"You must sit down so I can finish your hair."

Anna humphed in frustration but obeyed. She plopped down in the chair and turned around to face Elsa. The attendant gripped her shoulders and turned her around to face the vanity's mirror. "Face forward. I can't do your hair if you're facing the other direction." Anna tapped her fingers against her lap, a look of impatience on her face.

Elsa looked her sister up and down. She wore a white dress, similar in style to her coronation outfit. A green sash wrapped around her midsection and was tied in a pretty bow in the back. She looked absolutely beautiful. Kristoff would be quite pleased.

She walked over to the attendant and slowly reached for the brush. "May I..." The attendant smiled in relief and quickly handed over the brush.

"Of course, your majesty. I'll be in the kitchen helping with the food if you need me." The attendant hurried out. Elsa stood behind Anna and gently started to brush her hair back.

"She seemed quite eager to leave. Were you causing mischief again?"

Anna turned around with wide, innocent eyes. "Who me?"

Elsa gripped her sister's shoulders and turned her to face the mirror. "You really need to sit still. If the hair never gets done, there can't be a wedding."

"Fine." After seeing that Anna was indeed going to listen this time, she directed her attention back to the hair. Her fingers moved through the hair with quick, graceful strokes. Before long, the tangled mess of Anna's bed head had been turned into something beautiful.

Anna stared into the mirror. "Wow."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She put a hand to her chin as she examined the Celtic braid wrapped around her sister's head. "I think I did alright."

"Alright? You did amazing." Anna quickly stood and hugged her. "Thank you so much. Kristoff will love it."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister and nodded her head. "I'm sure he will. Now, stand back. I want to take a real look at your wedding dress."

Anna quickly took a couple of steps backward and twirled around. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful. I never thought I would see this day..." Elsa let her voice trail off as she saw her sister's smile abruptly fall.

She mentally slapped herself. She had not even paused to think about the deeper meaning of those words. Of course she had thought she would never see her sister get married. Many years ago, she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never see her sister marry, never see her sister's children, and never see her sister grow up. Now, here she stood, watching as her sister spun around in her wedding dress, and for a moment, she had almost forgotten they really hadn't grown up together. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean it in that way."

Anna's face twisted back upward in a small smile. "I know you didn't." There was an awkward silence between the two, and no matter how hard she tried, Elsa couldn't think of anything to say. She had already apologized long ago for all the years she hurt Anna, though the wounds still ran deep. She knew that now. So, what could she say? Every sentence that popped into her head seemed to be not enough or too much. She rubbed her hands together as the silence dragged on, and finally took a step toward the door.

"You really do look beautiful. I'm happy you're getting married to Kristoff." She lifted her hand toward the knob.

"Elsa..." She let her hand drop and turned around. Anna had her hands folded in front of her. "I'm so glad you're here to see me get married."

Elsa smiled as best as she could. The words struck deep, and the room suddenly started to blur from forming tears. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm glad too." She turned toward the door again and slowly turned the knob. As she stepped out of the room, she looked back at her sister. "I'll let you finish getting ready for your wedding."

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa smiled as she gently shut the door. _I love you too.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: Just for clarification, the last line is meant to be sisterly love. I just wanted to clarify, in case it was accidentally misconstrued as anything else. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghosts**

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I'm so sorry this update is late, but I've been in Disney World for the past several days. I got to meet Anna and Elsa and according to Rapunzel, they are not related in any way. ;) "Let it Go" projected on the castle was amazing. Here is the next story. Again, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and faves. Those just make my day. Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy this next one-shot. : )**

Elsa leaned her cheek against her hand and crossed her legs in her chair. After such a furious flurry of creative explosion, she was exhausted. The castle was all built, and she was set to spend her days comfortably, away from civilization. Though the thought of being alone forever stung a little, the relief of being able to use her powers freely, without having to worry about harming others, felt wonderful.

She covered a yawn that managed to escape her mouth. Maybe a few moments of rest would be alright. After a short nap, she could get started on forming the furniture for the other rooms. Her eyelids closed shut, and she waited for sleep to overtake her in its powerful grasp.

"Elsa..." Her eyes snapped open. She scanned the room but saw nothing.

"Who's there?"

"Elsa." The voice sounded again, this time closer. It seemed familiar, somehow, but she couldn't quite place it. She stood up and looked around the room again. A shadow moved to her left and quickly disappeared. She hurried in its direction.

"I ask again, who is there?" She turned corners, catching glimpses of the shadow as it disappeared around another bend. Finally, she came to a dead end. Her eyes darted about the circular room, but there was still no one.

"Elsa." The voice came from behind her. She whirled around, her hand outstretched, the frost already forming on her fingertips. Whoever the intruder was, he was going to get a lesson. All her thoughts stopped at the sight of the figure before her.

He had the same reddish-brown hair, the same kind brown eyes, and even the same black boots he always used to wear. She put a hand to her mouth. "Father?" He smiled and raised his hands toward her. Suddenly, she felt like a little kid again, and every ounce of her being wanted to bound into his arms and feel them wrap around her. Then, the logical part of her mind kicked in. He wasn't real. He couldn't be here. Her father was dead, drowned at sea long ago.

She took a step back. "You're not real. You can't be. You're only a figment of my imagination."

He lowered his arms, and the smile disappeared from his face. "Whether I'm part of your imagination or not does not matter. You need to hear the words I have to say."

Elsa took another step back. "I don't want to hear anything from you. Please, go away. Leave me alone."

"You can't keep shutting people out, Elsa. It's time you start letting people in. They can help you."

"Like you helped me?" She bit her lip. He wasn't real. She had to remember that. Arguing with a ghost of her mind would be pointless. She turned away.

His footsteps as he walked away from her, echoed throughout the room. "This castle is beautiful. I should never have asked you to conceal your powers. You can do wonders with them."

Elsa turned her head slightly and watched as he touched one of the ice pillars she had constructed. He seemed enamored, even a little sad. She shook her head. No, she was projecting onto him what she had always wanted him to feel. She had always wanted his approval, and secretly, she had always wanted him to feel regret for what he put her through. Years behind a locked door, with little human contact, would be a scar she would carry for the rest of her life.

She faced him again and raised an arm toward the door. "Please, go away."

"No. I can't go until you have heard what I need to say. You can't leave Anna. She's desperate for her sister's love. She needs you."

"So, now you realize how much she needs me. I didn't ask to be locked away. I didn't ask to leave my sister banging on a closed door for all her childhood. You made me do such terrible things to her, and now you want me to go back? I can't, father. The door is locked, and the key was thrown away long ago. Here, I can be free, and I can't hurt anyone anymore." A part of her brain reminded her that he wasn't real, she was only talking to her imagination, but the feelings inside of her begged to be released. If it was an argument this ghost wanted, he would get one.

He whirled toward her, taking his hand off the pillar. "Are you trying to protect your sister or are you trying to protect yourself?"

"Both!" Elsa clenched her fists at her side. The truth was out, and she hadn't even known until she spoke the word. She felt something wet touch her shoulder. Looking up, she saw snow slowly falling down toward her. For once though, she didn't care. He couldn't be hurt. She couldn't be hurt. Let the storm rage on this time.

Her father's eyes softened. "Elsa, you can't hide anymore. You think you are protecting people, but you're only hurting them and yourself."

"All my life you've told me to hide. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show was our mantra. If protecting the ones I care about means hurting them, then so be it. I can't watch Anna almost die again, should I lose control. It's better for everyone that I stay here." Her voice was starting to shake, and the snow was slowly swirling now, a light covering of white already on the floor.

Her father bowed his head, and she could see tears slowly dripping down his face. "I know I made mistakes. If I could go back into the past and change what I did, I would. You have to understand though, I only did what I thought was best for you. I'm not saying it was right. In hindsight, I know what I did was wrong. However, now you are free. You can choose your own path. Choose Anna, not isolation."

She raised her hands toward him, helplessly, pleading for him to stop talking, to let her be. Her decision was made. There was no turning back. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

He stepped toward her, and Elsa forced herself to not take another step back. "I know a lifetime of isolation will be a hard habit to break. Just promise me one thing. If Anna comes knocking, this time, open the door. You may be surprised where such a simple gesture can lead."

Elsa looked into his gaze. His eyes held sadness, pain, and regret. The light was gone from his eyes, replaced by a dullness formed from the mistakes of his life. She couldn't say no to such a request. Perhaps, if her sister came knocking, she could convince Anna to leave her alone. Then, her conscience would be cleared. Her sister would finally understand, and she would be alone but free. "I promise."

Her father nodded his head and drew back, turning toward the hallway leading out of the room. "Thank you. All I ever wanted in life was to see you two together and happy. It broke my heart when I had to separate you both. Knowing you will open the door is enough to bring me peace at last." He started to walk away. Elsa watched him as he stepped out of the room.

A sense of urgency rushed through her being as he disappeared around the corner. Real or not, she needed to tell him the four words she should have said before he left on the boat. She ran in the direction he walked off. And then, it happened. She who never tripped or fell, who could walk gracefully on ice, slipped. Elsa tried to put up her hands to break her fall, but she was too late. Her head painfully hit the floor, and she felt darkness start to pull her away. "I love you, father," she whispered before there was oblivion.

* * *

Elsa jerked awake, her hands gripping the arms of the ice chair. Her eyes darted around the room. She was in the exact same place she had fallen asleep in. She touched her head. There was no pain, no hint of a bruise. It was all a dream. Her father really hadn't been there. Disappointment hit her. Though she was glad it had all been fake, a small part of her wished her father had actually talked to her.

An idea entered her mind, and she slowly got up from her chair and stepped down the hallway and toward the room that was present in her dream. When she entered, tears instantly sprang to her eyes. A thin layer of snow covered the ground. And there, in the entryway to the room, on the floor, were a line of footprints belonging to a pair of boots.

She knelt down and gently touched the trail of prints leading out into the hallway. He really had talked to her. She looked up toward the ceiling. "I promise, father. This time, I promise to open the door."


	7. Chapter 7

**Doubts**

**I am so sorry I did not update sooner. This one-shot has been written for a while, but I have been super busy with my job and studies and did not have a chance to post it. A special thanks to all my reviewers and followers. **

**Silver-infinite- Thank you for your review. I do not have a cover yet as I do not want to use any pictures that could get me into trouble because of copyrights. I will put one up as soon as I possibly can, once I find one that follows fanfiction's guidelines.**

**A special shout-out to The Element Hero and The Last Poison Apple. They have consistently reviewed, and I appreciate all they have written. : )**

"You're worrying again," Anna said as she lay on the bed, her arms hanging over the mattress. Her sister paced the floor with her hands folded in front of her. A large bulge protruded out of her midsection. Anna smiled. According to the physician, Elsa's baby was due in two months.

Elsa paused her pacing and stared at Anna. "I can't help but worry. Surely, there must be a book out there on how to raise a child."

Anna laughed. "You can't learn everything about life from a book."

"Maybe, but a few tips would certainly help."

Anna sat up and let her legs dangle over the bed. "You're going to make a great mother, Elsa. You have nothing to worry about."

"How can you know? How can anyone know?"

Frost started to creep along the ground from where Elsa stood. Anna stared at the white quickly encompassing the floor and then back at her sister. "Are you okay? I've seen you worry about raising a child but never like this." She waved a hand toward the frost.

Elsa took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. Anna could see her lips moving, but no sound came out. Slowly, the frost began to dissipate, and before long, it disappeared completely. "Elsa?"

Her sister exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep, that's all."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you. Something else is bothering you, something more than a lack of sleep."

Elsa sighed, and her shoulders slumped forward. "At first, I felt only happiness when I found out I was pregnant, but as the due date creeps closer and closer..." She bit her lip and looked to the side. "I just don't know if I'll make a good mother. I know absolutely nothing about raising a child, and I don't want to fail."

"No one knows how to perfectly raise a child. You learn as you go, and sometimes you make mistakes along the way. It took Kristoff a month to learn how to properly change a diaper."

Elsa shook her head. "You don't understand. I spent practically my whole childhood locked behind a door. How can I expect to know how to raise a child, if I never experienced a normal childhood?" She walked over to the window and rested her arms on the sill. "I don't want to ruin another child's life because of my incompetence."

Anna sat, frozen on the bed. So, that's why her sister worried so much. She was afraid. Afraid of history repeating itself. Afraid she would fail, again. She quickly stood up and went over to Elsa, wrapping her arms around her sister's now shuddering shoulders. "You're not going to fail. You will be the kindest, gentlest, and sweetest mother any child could ever have. I'm sure your husband is more than willing to help you out, and if you ever need me, I'm here for you too."

Elsa smiled through her tears and wiped them away. "Thanks Anna. I don't know what I would do without you."

Anna took a step back and gave her a smile. "You'd probably be living a pretty boring life without me. And, if it wasn't for me, you'd never have gotten married."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "How can I ever forget that day? It's a wonder he even considered coming back after all the chaos you set off."

"It wasn't my fault the chickens escaped the slaughter pen and ran rampant through the halls. Olaf can be so curious sometimes."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Sometimes?"

"Okay, maybe all the time." Her older sister sighed and turned back toward the window. Anna put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it will be hard, but don't be afraid to make mistakes. You can't be perfect all the time. Your child will grow and love you, even with all of your faults. I know you. You will always strive to be the perfect mother, and a child could not ask for a better mother with such a wonderful character."

Elsa laid her hand on Anna's and turned toward her again. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Elsa lay back against her pillows utterly exhausted. Sweat still moistened her brow, and she felt incredibly thirsty. The labor had been intense and long. Nothing in the world had prepared her for such unimaginable pain. Yet, the pain was worth it as quiet cries began to reach her ears. She squeezed her husband's hand. He squeezed back, a small smile on his face, his black hair slightly frazzled and not at all perfect like it normally was.

Her attendant turned toward her, holding a small form wrapped in crisp, white blankets. "Congratulations, your majesty. It's a girl." The attendant held her out, and Elsa immediately sat up and took her daughter into her own arms.

She had her father's mouth and even his nose, but her eyes were her mother's. They shone a brilliant blue, sharp and piercing. She blinked at the bright candlelight in the room and waved her hands as if trying to grasp for something. Elsa let her gently grip her finger.

As she stared at the tiny baby in her arms, all her fears melted away. She knew she could be a mother, a kind one, a good one. Her daughter would need her to be all that and more. She lightly kissed her daughter on the forehead and grinned. "Oh Cathrine, you are the most beautiful baby in all of the kingdom." She leaned back against the pillows again and sighed contentedly. All would be well.

* * *

**A/N: I am fast running out of ideas for one-shots, so now it's your turn. If you have a prompt idea you would like me to write about, PM me or leave a review. I will respond as soon as I can. Updates will be slower now that I have a job, but do not worry, I won't forget you all.**

**There are some rules for prompts:**

**1. I want to keep this story rating at K+ so please do not ask me to write a superbly violent scene or an intensely sexual scene.**

**2. No Elsa/Anna prompts. They're sisters. Nuff said.**

**3. I would like to keep this in universe, so I will not be doing any AU one-shots.**

**Thank you once again for all of your kind reviews. I look forward to hearing some of your ideas. : )**


End file.
